A. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to apparatuses and methods related to vacuum cleaners and more specifically to apparatuses and methods related to the installation and adjustment of magnets attached to a vacuum cleaner brush roll (also referred to herein as a brush roller).
B. Description of Related Art
It is well known to provide vacuum cleaners with brush rolls. Brush rolls are typically cylindrically shaped components that have brushes on their outer surfaces. Brush rolls are rotatable about their axial centerline to scrape or rub the brushes against a floor surface to assist in cleaning the floor surface. It is also known to attach permanent magnets to brush rolls. While such magnets may be used for many reasons, typically they are used to determine if the brush roll is rotating and/or to determine the speed at which the brush roll is rotating. For example, such magnets may be utilized in conjunction with a coil to generate an alternating current which is used to activate an indicator light on a brush roll housing of a vacuum cleaner. This indicator light provides a signal to the user that the brush roll is properly rotating.
There are two primary known methods for attaching such magnets to brush rolls. The first is to embed the magnets into the outer surface of the brush roll. This method typically includes the use of press-fit magnets or the use of an adhesive to secure the magnet to the brush roll. While embedded magnets generally work well for their intended purposes, they have drawbacks. One drawback is that once embedded they are very difficult to remove or position adjust. Such magnets are also very difficult to replace, if necessary.
The second known method for attaching permanent magnets to brush rolls is through the use of a magnet holder. Magnet holders are typically ring shaped and mount to the brush roll. Examples of ring shaped magnet holders are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,942 to England titled Self-Powered Rotation Indicator and U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,657 to Zimet titled Brush Roll Rotation Indicator. While magnet holders generally work well for their intended purposes, they have drawbacks also. One drawback is the added complexity and cost that comes with magnet holders. Another drawback is that they are also difficult to remove or position adjust.
What is needed is a brush roll magnet that is easy to remove and adjust and that is also inexpensive and non-complex in its assembly within the brush roll.